ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW SummerJam 2011
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship - There Must Be A Winner Chuck Norris © vs. Al Bundy EMW World Women's Championship Kelly Bundy © vs. Sonya Blade Battle Of The Transformers Hotties Megan Fox vs. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley EMW Internet Championship Terrell Owens © vs. "The Huntington Beach Bad Boy" Tito Ortiz w/Jenna Jameson Best 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match for the EMW Starlets Championship Paris Hilton © vs. Jenna Haze EMW Cruiserweight Championship Will Smith © vs. Chris Brown Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Princesses (Princess Daisy & Princess Peach) © vs. Chun-Li & Crimson Viper Duke Nukem vs. King Budrick Lindsay Lohan vs. Olivia Munn Scott Pilgrim vs. Lucas Lee SummerJam Starlets Showdown Six Way Dance; Winner gets an EMW contract Kim Kardashian vs. Dawn Summers vs. Shelly Martinez vs. Fergie vs. Sara Del Ray vs. Candice LeRae Results *1. Due to that win, Kim Kardashian won an official EMW contract and became a member of the EMW Starlets roster. *5. Link distracted the ref while Princess Zelda enters the ring and hit the ZDT on Crimson Viper. *6. After the match, Goldar & Shredder ran in and attacked Duke but Duke fights them off and then Duke hits Goldar with the Nuke-lear Bomb and then he throws Shredder to the outside and then Duke hits Shredder with the Nuke-lear Bomb through the Spanish Broadcast Table. *8. In the final moments of the match, Terrell Owens grabbed the EMW Internet Title belt and was going to use it on Ortiz but Chuck Liddell ran in and holds onto the Internet belt and a Tug Of War happened between Owens and Liddell until Liddell lets go of the title belt and Owens' momentum gets him to Ortiz and then Ortiz locks in the Rolling Cross Armbreaker. Owens tried to get to the ropes but Ortiz dragged Owens back to the middle of the ring and then Owens tapped out to the hold. After the match, Jenna Jameson ran into the ring and celebrated the win with Ortiz. *10. After the match, Rosie's Blockbuster Cast entered in the ring and celebrated with Rosie as Megan Fox leaves the ring covering her face in shame. *11. After the match, both Norris and Bundy shook hands in the middle of the ring. Bundy then raises Norris' hand as the crowd cheers loudly but then Ken Shamrock and Chuck Liddell ran into the ring and attacked Bundy and Norris from behind. Shamrock and Liddell continue their attack but then Bundy and Norris began to fight back but then a masked fan came from the crowd and low blowed Norris and then knocked out Bundy with a Cell Phone. Liddell then knocks out Norris with a Superman Punch and then Shamrock locks Bundy in the Ankle Lock Submission. The Masked Man then stood in the middle of the ring and then he unmasked to reveal himself as Ari Gold. Ari smiles and laughs as Shamrock lets go of the Ankle Lock Submission. Gold then raises the hands of Shamrock and Liddell as the crowd boos loudly. The replay was shown of the vicious attack and then the show ends with Gold, Liddell, and Shamrock celebrating in the ring. Miscellaneous *Paris Hilton's original opponent Jenna Haze wasn't at the event due to her flight being delayed. *The Princesses and Princess Zelda joined the ranks of NintenDOOM and Ganondorf promised that both organizations will learn to not only fear them but respect them as well. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2011